Deaths upon the Academy
by XxLe4tf0r4eadxX
Summary: Deaths are at an all time high at Youkai Academy, a killer is loose and Tsukune has been disappearing from time to time, and it's up to the Newspaper club to find out. Will secrets be revealed, or will the secrets itself bring destruction upon Youkai Academy? Ratings vary from time to time. OOC warning. R


A male sophomore student wearing a light green jacket, a white inner shirt and a red tie with brown pants and brown normal school attire for boys. He walked along the dirt path, with a various amount of students from different distances, either behind him or in front of him.

What he didn't know is that a figure in black was following him.

He heard the crack of a branch near him as he looked to his left, looking towards of what was a dead forest. He tilted his head and scratched the top of it, figuring it was nothing and was just his imagination. That was at least until...

"AHH!" He felt his collar being pulled massively as he got grabbed from the main walkway towards Yokai Academy. No one saw the man who took him, and no one saw the boy who got grabbed. No one was near him. The only trace was a brown bag that was dropped when the man grabbed him. The man then shoved the student toward a tree. Hard. The student hit it with a thump as his body began to fell forward, only for the student's head to be pushed back to the tree, hitting it again due to the man's hand pushing it back.

"Where is it?" A masked man asked the student that was in a choke hold by his hand. The student struggled as he tried to pull off the strong, gloved hands of the man, but to no avail as it got tighter, to the point where the student stopped resisting as he dropped his arms, waiting for death to come. The student was losing consciousness quickly. He had to give the man what he want, but the thing was that he didn't know _what_ he wanted.

"Tell me now!"

"Sir..." The croaked voice of the student came out of his mouth.

"Please...let go..." The man hesitated as he tightened his grip slightly, only to loosen his grip and put his hand beside him. The student took in a large amount a of air, before breathing out and repeating, glad he wasn't going to die, but he wanted to live. He looked up to the man, who was in an unidentifiable suit. He wore a black trench coat that covered from his neck to his caffs, which was covered by a tight black material. He looked up, expecting to see a face, but only met with a mask. The man had a blue lightning stripe across his right eye and a closed smile that was red. Someone may even think of him as a crazy freak, while others think he was an assassin. He would have died, without the man releasing his grip, that was at least his advantage.

After regaining his composure, taking deep breathes, he planned to take this guy down, whoever he was. The advantage was recovery and the hand was gone

_He's dead._

The student stood up, and he was about to transform, until...

A rustle of clothing as the masked man took off his trench coat and threw it at the student's face with agility, blinding him from the light and a unsheathing of a knife was heard by the student.

_What the fu-_

The students thoughts were cut as the last thing he ever saw was the darkness. The masked man threw his knife toward the hidden head of the student. It impaled straight through. A clean cut and thrown with ease.

"You all are the same. You try to fight back and you just end up dead." He took off the knife that was stuck in the dead student's head, sheathing it, hidden from sight and took off the trench coat that covered the face. He placed it back on himself, the dark coat sheltering him.

"No wonder death runs in this academy."

The man then ran off, leaving the dead body of the student behind.

**XXXXXXXX**

Tsukune walked toward the club room of the newspaper club, apparently thinking about an idea for the newspaper article. _Should I perhaps write about it? _His thoughts ran over of what the students called, 'The Reaper**' . **It wasn't surprising to them, but at least a minimum of one student would disappear or more. Every day, but at different times. The students who have been disappearing have always disappeared either alone, or in a crowed.

He opened the club doors, gaining the attention of everybody except the club leader Gin. He was about to say hello only to be met by a soft and dark space.

Where there was no oxygen.

"Oh Tsukune! I missed you so much! Did you miss me? You don't come like you usually do, so I was so worried about you that you might get sick or some-"

**BANG!**

**Tink tink tink.**

Met with a bit of a bright blur, he took a deep breath, before exhaling, glad that he wasn't going to die by suffocation. He glanced up to a familiar short person with a witch hat.

"Don't suffocate him you dumb cow!" Yukari yelled at the dazed succubus on the ground, as Tsukune chucked quietly. _Every man's number one way of dying. Dying by being oxygen deprived..in a comfortable spot._

"Thanks Yukari." Tsukune showed his gratitude with a smile toward the young, yet smart girl.

"Think of it as nothing," she blushed. Tsukune looked up to the rest of the Newspaper club, who were staring at him. He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry I'm late again. I had to finish something up in the workshop." He lied, to which Gin shrugged, but all the girls were hesitant to believe that it was the truth.

Tsukune being late has started being a normal occasion, after the death of one student. They didn't mind, as death happens to be normal, but deaths every day was not normal, and with Tsukune being late, they had suspicions but their love for him as shaken those thoughts away, sealing them up before each meeting. The much they didn't want to believe in him in being the killer, the much more they were curious about his life.

Patrols from the Security Committee were becoming more and more common, with students getting over the fact that it happens to be better when all the members were exiled, and new members were taking up their places.

Gin sighed as he approached the green chalkboard, huge letters filled the top as it says,'The Masked Killer,"with a few pictures and a paper containing little written evidence.

"Alright, now let's see what we have so far," Gin observed the pictures and the paper.

"We all know that he is fast, skilled and can finish jobs in no time. Not to mention that," Gin pointed to the paper, "When Moka met him, he had a human-like scent. So is it you Tsukune?" He asks, pointing his finger at him. Tsukune rolled his eyes. Tsukune's 'good boy' act is beginning to deteriorate in the Newspaper Club, due to the fact Gin accuses him of being the killer due to his human-like scent.

**Flashback**

Before the fact that the killer has a human scent, Moka Akashiya had gone down the dirt pathway towards the school, with Tsukune promising Moka that he will be at the classroom because he left something at his room. She was hesitant to leave him, with a few boys that were still getting ready in the dorm looked out to see Moka looking up, thinking she was waiting for them, but her eye sight is actually aimed at Tsukune's room, but she had to go without him. She would be late and he promised that he would meet her.

That was the least of her worries now as she heard a crack of a fallen branch in the forest.

_Someone is after me, I have to go. _Her quick thinking made her heart beat faster as she started walking faster, afraid to become pray to a predator. There was a male student in front of her and she had no choice but to stick with him. She ran, heading towards the student to at least and try to protect her. Her sealed state was no good against any predator, only able to push someone off of her of equal strength.

Her mind focused on the male, but she focused too much on him as he saw a figure in a black trench coat and an unidentifiable mask running towards the student and grabbing his collar and swiftly moving back to the dead forest. She stepped back, clearly scared and remaining silent.

_No...It's him..._

She began running towards the academy and on the way, while she breathed, she smelled a familiar scent. Closer to Tsukune's, but the most significant fact was that it was a human scent. , but she didn't mind it. She wanted to be safe, in Tsukune's arms. While inside she heard the bells ring signaling that class was starting. She began to run faster as she opened the classroom, finding Tsukune breathing a bit slightly hard. Everyone looked up to the breathing Akashiya. Most notably by the class, the Aono arrived before her, except a few seconds earlier than her, getting quickly settled. She started sniffling until Tsukune stood up and hugged her. She cried in his arms as the whole entire class watched, silent and not to interrupt them both.

_She has seen me..._


End file.
